Ruby (PKMN Life)
Ruby is a character in Pokemon Life. She made her debut in the RSE story arc. Story Volume 4 Ruby lives in Littleroot Town and is the daughter of Professor Birch. She is first seen in her bedroom with her Torchic, who is unidentifiable in this scene, talking to Sapphire, her new next-door neighbour. She is then seen leaving Oldale Town to go to Route 103 in order to train her Pokemon for Pokemon Contests without anyone seeing her and questioning her actions. Ruby is next seen in Petalburg Woods, training her Pokemon. She then appears in Rusturf Tunnel, introducing herself to Sapphire before battling a Team Magma Grunt who tries to steal a letter addressed to a guy named Steven. Sapphire is then entrusted to deliver this letter. Volume 5 Ruby is later seen travelling to Dewford on her Staryu, and hearing all about the trendy "Anorith Salesmen". Ruby then points out that she has never heard of "Anorith Salesmen" and that "Lileep Icecream" is the hip and happening thing, consequently causing everyone to start talking about "Lileep Icecream". She is next seen on the coast of Dewford, taking a ride across the sea to Slateport alongside Sapphire and Emerald. When the group went to the Abandoned Ship to explore it, they came across Courtney, who was looking for the Scanner on the ship. After a fierce battle, Courtney got away, and Ruby's Ralti evolved into a Kirlia. Ruby then went to Slateport and won five contests in a row at the Contest Hall. Using Folding Bicycles, Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald cycle over to Mauville City. Emerald ends up finding and falling into some grey grass, shortly after which Sapphire and Ruby are attacked by haywire robots built by the Trick Master. They then travel down into New Mauville to rescue Emerald and fix a haywire generator. Volume 6 Having gone her separate ways from Sapphire and Emerald, Ruby reaches Fallarbor Town for the sake of competing in the Pokemon Contest (and winning by a landslide). She then heard of Professor Cozmo's mysterious disappearance and, after using a Water Stone to evolve Starry, headed out there to discover that Shelly was being attacked by Tabitha, who was trying to steal a Meteorite off her. Not knowing that Shelly was evil, Ruby had Starry quickly defeat him. At this point, Maxie came over, noticing Ruby and suddenly attacking her. During this battle, Ruby managed to win when Torchy evolved into a Blaziken and attacked from above with Blaze Kick. On her way out of Meteor Falls, Ruby found TM02 (Dragon Claw). She then went to Rusturf Tunnel a second time, only to find that the path was once again blocked by rocks. After Sapphire's Anorith broke the rocks, however, the two were reunited and agreed on a trade - TM02 for the Lileep Sapphire intended to give to Ruby. After watching Sapphire win his gym battle in Petalburg City, the two headed for Mauville, with Sapphire cutting through Rusturf Tunnel and Ruby travelling across the sea, before meeting up with Emerald and heading off to Fortree together. At Fortree, they get to participate in the Gym Leader gathering, discussing the recent happenings across the region in relation to the legendary Groudon and Kyogre. Volume 7 On Winona's instruction, Ruby and Sapphire went with Tate and Liza to find the last piece of the stone plate supposedly capable of summoning three Pokemon strong enough to take on Groudon and Kyogre. In Mossdeep Space Centre, where a scanner that could locate the piece is supposedly located, the group battled Team Magma Grunts, and during the battle Ruby's Lilly evolved into a Cradily. The piece of the plate is, in fact, in Mossdeep Gym. After finding the plate, Ruby and Sapphire choose to challenge the gym, and win the Mind Badge. They then join Emerald and use her Relicanth to dive to Sootopolis City, where the battle between the legendaries is staged. In order to stop the energy the two are building up from rising into the sky, Emerald uses the stone plate to summon Regirock, Registeel and Regice. While Juan, Steven and the Elite Four control the legendary golems, Ruby takes on Team Magma, buying Emerald enough time to summon Rayquaza and use him to stop the legendaries from tearing Hoenn apart. Pokemon Ruby specialises in evolving. Consequently, she can evolve her Pokemon quickly and easily, and knows when a Pokemon is about to evolve. On Hand